


Valentine's Day poems

by kassidy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/M, Gen, Hunter Sam, Phone Calls & Telephones, Soulless Sam Winchester, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000, episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising - that phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over at blood-and-pie livejournal (with gorgeous art and fiction by monica woe and quickreaver!), they celebrated Valentine's Day 2014 with an event called Moonstruck, where we exchanged valentines via prompts. There were some amazing works - love letters from specified characters to the recipients, gorgeous artwork and amazing poems:)  </p><p>Okay, I don't know poetry from ass, but I gave it a shot. </p><p>Read and see more at http://blood-and-pie.livejournal.com/24060.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day poems

_prompt_ _:_

_from Lucifer; music_

 

I would give you songs,  
but for this black soul. so I  
play the mistral wind

***

  
_from Sam; blood_

  
Valentine, my love  
signed in demon-angel-blood,  
or my blood ... for you.

***

  
_from Sam; phone call_

  
for you, I would never leave  
a phone message   
written in air, cutting with blood,  
pronouncing time of death  
to a heart  
-my heart-  
already stilled.  
  
for you, I have another  
phone message - one  
spoken in daylight, splashed in gold,  
with lollipops and candy canes  
for a heart  
-your heart-  
still beating strong.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day,  
  
Sam  
  
*

_Soulless Sam; sin_


End file.
